


Bittersweet

by SilexScintillans



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilexScintillans/pseuds/SilexScintillans
Summary: “我知道，但我明天还是要把绍伊古的头拧下来”
Relationships: 普梅 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> 无授权翻译，本文作者Чудо с желтыми глазами， ficbook编号3188348

弗拉基米尔每次想到季玛，都会想到甜食。

当他们第一次接吻时，季玛闻起来像个大鸭儿梨，让人受不了。记忆在眼前燃烧着，一切鲜活明亮。季玛在这里，坐在扶手椅上，面前是列宁格勒市长办公室刚购入的崭新的电脑，他说：

“怎么？契卡的老脑筋不肯接受新信息？”

他还年轻，口舌犀利，很多人不明白为什么普京和他处得好。他们不明白。

普京靠在他身上，看着他，却不看他在电脑上干什么。男孩的手指在按键上跳跃，键盘发出轻微的喧哗。说实话，他对电脑根本毫不关心。而梅德韦杰夫自然注意到了：

“你没有在听我说话。”

他抬起脸，把头向后一仰，有点委屈地看着普京。眼睛很漂亮，是黯黯的灰蓝色，很多很多年以后，人们把这种颜色叫做“玛莲戈”。不知为何，这个名词紧缠在普京的记忆里，像一条贪食的蛇。

季玛一直看着他，目光一动不动。瓦洛佳听得清楚，硬糖在敲打他平整洁白的牙齿：叮当，叮当，叮当。可以想象他湿红的舌头如何将一颗透明的糖果从一边脸颊滚到另一边。突然，季玛快活地对他笑了，说：

“想不想吃糖？”

他伸出舌头，舌尖处，一枚透明的黄色糖球湿漉漉地闪着光。他的神情狡猾而期待。两种感情同时降临，卡住了弗拉基米尔，不知是想要殴打，又或者是亲吻这个放肆无礼的人。普京拾起那枚糖果，扔到一边，手指沾上了唾液。糖球在木质桌面上很响地跳了几下，消失在桌沿后。

舌头消失了，嘴唇却没有合上，邀请般地张开着。普京俯身吻住他。吻得很不高明，因为这个姿势不舒服，因为他尝起来还是像个讨厌的大鸭儿梨。这种味道永远停留在他的舌头上，到现在，已经与亲吻，与梅德韦杰夫密不可分。

普京有很多这样的回忆。有时候他想拿厨师切肉的尖刀撬开头盖骨，用他痛苦扭曲的手指把充满这种记忆的每一块大脑都撕开。他过于清楚地想象着这些大脑碎片在手掌上的样子，苍白的，以鲜血着色。只要不记得这一切。想把这些记忆藏在填满酒精的小玻璃瓶里，盖上严实的铁盖。

他明白得太晚，季玛是一种瘾，一种无法疗愈的疾病，从内部将他吞噬。等明白过来就太晚了：他已经进入了他的脑海，进入了他的心。这个该死的小阴谋家。

当梅德韦杰夫敬重地看着索布恰克，嚼着国外带回来的巧克力棒时，一种怒火在他心里升起。大家都知道梅德韦杰夫有多爱甜食，大家也都爱梅德韦杰夫。而他笑着，狡黠地看着普京，像个蛮不讲理的孩子。

“你看见了？”

“你嫉妒了？”

“你要怎么做？”

索布恰克把季玛的头发摸得蓬松散乱，父亲般的手势，没有一丝下流的意味，梅德韦杰夫满足地眯起眼睛。普京很想跳起来向他俩砸点重物，但他要沉住气。而索布恰克总在大谈外国经验，谈论移民的知识分子，谈论巴黎。季玛的巧克力一块又一块地吃，茶水却一点没动，仍旧散发着薄荷香味和蒸汽。看到这个情形，瓦洛佳无比想要尝尝他嘴里的甜味，舌头扫过他白色的小牙齿，想咬他的下嘴唇来证明自己的所有权。季玛在他手里从一个放肆的男孩变成了温柔顺从的情人，只属于普京。有时瓦洛佳会觉得也许这也是个谎言，就像季玛曾经说过的一切。

而索布恰克还在说啊说啊，季玛微笑着，听得很认真，普京几乎用眼神把他们吞掉。

从那以后，每次出国他都给季玛带些甜食。只是为了保险起见。

……

有时在脑海里，瓦洛佳会给自己安排一个小测验。十万个问题：

“2001年，他们在布什的牧场zuoai的时候，梅德韦杰夫闻起来是什么味道？”

答案选项：

А. 柠檬和薄荷

Б. 口香糖和棉花糖

В. 椰子和枫糖浆

Г. 樱桃派

那天晚上，季玛把他拉出来，分手的时候又小声威胁他说，为了他的愿望清单上能划掉“在美国zuoai”这一项，他要跟遇到的第一个男人上床。普京怀疑，“一辈子操普京的脑壳”这一项也在这个清单上。不是他真的相信他会背叛，而是梅德韦杰夫出于伤害或教训的目的确实会这么做。

他赴约了。溜下他的合法妻子正在熟睡的床，悄悄走过这栋巨大的房子里空旷黑暗的走廊，走进他的房间。幸好，安保人员只呆在客房的入口处，为了防止窃听，房间里也被彻底搜查过，所以他并不害怕。

门在身后咔嚓一声关上，季玛突然在床上坐起来，拉长了声音说：

“哟，应该说，您的出现还是让我很荣幸的……”

“你今天不是威胁我，如果我不来，你就？”普京佯装气愤，把背心拉到头顶。

“Mmmmm… So I was a bad boy? Maybe you should punish me then?”

普京的英语已经忘得差不多了，但这句话还能听得懂。他顿时陷入狂热，双手轻微颤抖着，凶猛地从他身上扯掉薄薄的床单，把他火热的身体压在床上。季玛抓着床单，来了一场嬉闹性质的追逐战，但是后来，他自己依偎到了普京身上。他们做得沉默，克制着呻吟声，房间里只听见混乱、破碎的呼吸，布料轻轻地沙沙作响。

季玛的清单上划去了一项。

当晚的甜点，有洒了椰子片的蛋糕，加拿大正宗枫糖浆的薄煎饼，所以答案是B。

……

他们说你爱的东西总有一天会杀死你。季玛一定会死于糖尿病，普京十分确定，因为人不能吃这么多糖。而总有一天，毫无疑问，他将死于梅德韦杰夫。

他从不像大家以为的那么简单。

“您会如何形容梅德韦杰夫，”曾经有个记者问，“只用三个词？”

普京几乎想不起来他当时说了什么。执着？勤奋？可靠？都是他妈的谎言。言语不足以形容他。

聪明。灵活。舒适。

狡猾的人。操纵者。骗子。

肆无忌惮。邪恶。贪婪。

没有字典，没有语言可以形容。

身边的所有人都说，梅德韦杰夫只是他手中一个好摆弄的玩偶。他多想冲他们哈哈大笑。没有人可以控制他，操纵他。梅德韦杰夫给每个人都准备好了黑材料，他还有一个开玩笑的“愿望清单”——那是可以收买一个人的东西。

胡萝卜加大棒。即便是普京，也仿佛只是他柔软的手中的另一件工具。人们喊着，除了他和梅德韦杰夫之外再没有任何人可以选择，普京是多么恼火。为什么，他除梅德韦杰夫外再没有选择，那么他——要怎么办？在这件事上，他对他没有一丝怜悯，一丝怀疑。

……

他们的关系变得焦灼，而恶化的程度倒没有那么多。权力使人面目全非，而对他们来说，还有钱，还有狡猾的阴谋诡计。

季玛喜欢装作圣洁单纯，这种习惯开始激怒他。有时候，普京心里会燃起一种欲望，想反手打他，巴掌打在脸上——不痛，只是一种羞辱。但弗拉基米尔却沉住气，咬着牙，季玛怎么做事，怎么说话，都随他高兴。季玛任性得像个孩子，像个傻乎乎的，有钱的年轻女明星，撅着嘴，眉毛俏皮地皱在一起。

想要抛弃一切，把他从脑海里赶走，可是怎么做得到？每次与他见面，普京都在“我爱你”和“我恨你”之间分裂。仇恨流过激情，激情淹没愤怒，愤怒化为渴望。疲倦变成爱情，反过来也是一样。情绪汹涌，一秒钟也不曾消退，有时真使他头痛。

回家的时候，他有点喝醉了：他和绍伊古差不多干掉一瓶双倍的伏特加。现在他们在酒吧里什么酒都喝得起，但谢尔盖还是喜欢伏特加，像是忠于传统和旧时光。喝醉了，回来得又晚，季玛肯定要生他的气了。新奥加廖沃早已是他们共同的家，季玛会在这里过夜，所以普京悄悄走进去，尽量不发出任何声音。

季玛躺着，裹着毯子，脚露在外面，但是没有睡着——他的呼吸节奏均匀，不时中断，变化，睡着的人不是这样的。普京倒在床上，连脱衣服的力气都没有了。他躺在黑暗中，倾听着那个人的呼吸。

“你喝醉了？”季玛低声问，也不翻过身来。这个问题听起来严肃，重大，甚至有点指责的意思，好像普京还是十五岁，第一次离开家跟伙伴们喝了个痛快。答案在脑子里旋转：“关你啥事？”或者“大概吧”，或者比较居中的“有一点”，但他什么也没说，只是疲惫地吐出一口气：

“是的。”

然后他继续躺着一动不动。他听到布料的沙沙声，是梅德韦杰夫从毯子里钻出来，下床去。想到现在他要拿着枕头去客房，嘴里就充满了苦涩，肋下细细地，细细地刺痛起来，针扎似的。季玛在床边走来走去，没有离开，而是开始脱掉普京的袜子。

他睁开一只眼，抬头看，是不是喝得太醉出现了幻觉。季玛真的在这里，他要和他在一起。

“没有你我就活不下去。”他醉醺醺地说，这时季玛脱掉了他的裤子。

季玛默默解开他衬衣的扣子，衬衣也脱掉，让他没个遮掩，毫无防备，然后才平静地说：

“我知道。但我明天还是要把绍伊古的头拧下来。”

温热的嘴唇吻了吻他的额头。弗拉基米尔释然了。恶意的焦虑和怨恨化为乌有，只感到轻快。季玛，这个该死的操纵者，总能巧妙地感觉到他的情绪，知道什么时候可以任性，什么时候——应当提供支持。

然后，季玛当然想在自己那半边床上睡觉，但瓦洛佳抓着他，把他压住了。最后终于要睡着了，普京想到了甜蜜的事情。

与季玛·梅德韦杰夫在一起一直都是这样。


End file.
